


Natural

by skekMal



Series: Against All Odds [7]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: skekSo feels sicker but skekMal will never leave him alone. Not when Emperor asks for his company.A gift for my friend Zizi :>
Relationships: skekSo & skekMal (The Dark Crystal)
Series: Against All Odds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Natural

The evening covered the castle with the inky yet light gossamer of darkness. The gelfling guards patrolling the corridors were making a slight murmur, which, paradoxically, was bringing him a strange sort of peace.

That was a hard day, to say the least. Not that punishing a fellow skeksis was pleasant for him, anyway. It was a duty to make an example from the rebelling or failing ones and it didn't bring any joy to him.

And - mostly - he regretted that skekNa will be rendered out from his duty for a longer time. The wound won't heal as soon, as the castle needs it. At least skekNa was aware that the punishment will come and didn't even protest too much. _Too much, he thought._

__

__

What needed to be done was done.

He collapsed on the big bed that was taking most of his chamber. The cozy and soft bedding was bringing comfort to his pained head and gradually tired body.

It was a long day, yes. And he, as Emperor, couldn't show any weakness, even a slight dose of it. It was also his duty, to stay strong and stout in front of his subjects... like a stone.

Yet now, he felt only pained body and strange guilt.

If anyone has seen him now, stretched on the pillows, in full attire, with disgraceful expression painted on his beak - he would execute that one, even if it was Ritual Master himself.

The worst was, that he knew how he looks now. And that was making him nauseous. How low he felt, with the sickness drilling his body since fifty trines already.

He was pathetic.

NO!

He was an emperor.

Sick emperor. And tired by the endless parade of self-indulgence and tail-lickers.

His head spun lightly, but he didn't raise from the bed. It was good. It was safe. It was---

The feeling of fever creeping into his body was an alert, but he didn't want to move, he didn't need to. _He didn't need to_. That was the last thought he had when his eyes closed shut and his face buried into the safety of the thick pillows...

"skekSo."

The night under his eyelids glistened with starts and he knew it wasn't the sky on which he looked at. He tried to move and bellow at the intruder who entered his chambers and violated his privacy. Yet he couldn't move with his legs. They felt like logs, almost senseless.

He opened his eyes, tiredly, with strange effort.

A familiar face looking just into him. skekMal resigned from his mask, and that skekSo was grateful for. He preferred to see his interlocutor. skekMal, who never was taking off his mask, with him didn't care for his own rules. This brought a strange warmth to him, even if he didn't know where that warmth was placed. It would feel good, if not the---

"What---t..."

His tongue was heavy and dry like Crystal Desert sand.

"I don't know if you realize, but you fainted" not less dry voice reached his ears. Good old Hunter, he would think, if not growing fear.

"No-n..."

"I have seen it already" skekMal's voice was annoyingly assured and yet soothing. "You need more air, for Thra's sake. If you keep sleeping in this cursed beak protection pressed against the pillows..."

Ah.

Yes.

Beak protection?

His hand raised to check if his metal beak still sits in place and to his horror, he didn't find it there. "Hunter" a bone-chilling jolt ran through his body when he realized that the Hunter took if off. And SAW.

"I knew you are rotting since I first smelled it from you" skekMal still annoying and knowing like skekSo couldn't have any secrets before him. "Now lay. I won't allow anyone to enter here."

"How you even---"

"Yes. No questions."

skekSo felt a pang of anger. HE was the Emperor here, and he should give orders to him. But something in the strong personality of skekMal was making him at peace. Was allowing him to shed the skin of the ruler and become just skekSo.

It was strangely good, among the court of tail-lickers...

The way skekMal was giving orders weren't coming from out of lack of respect. He felt respect in every word and move of the Hunter. It was only skekMal - strong arm to lean on, loyal, ready to help but not flatter.

"Hunter---"

His feet seemed to gain feeling again.

"Don't go" and it didn't sound as begging or pleading.

"Of course. As you wish, your majesty" and it didn't sound like skekMal was gentling him.

They both knew each other so well, even too well. But if Hunter knew him too well, let it be.

The strange warmth engulfed skekSo when he drifted again in feverless sleep. His beak protection laying on the drawer. And skekMal standing near the balcony, looking into the inky gossamer on an autumn night. If skekSo stayed awake for a bit longer, he would saw him sit on one of his ornate chairs, scoff at the too comfortable facture and built and slowly, lean on the back, his tail swaying lazily against his feet and eyes half-closed, half-opened. He was looking just at him, and skekSo would never complain about it, as it was a natural, as the hunt for the Hunter.

As natural as them, in his room, while he slept and skekMal guarded him.

Natural as air to breathe.


End file.
